Emily Fitch, that little vixen
by ilovepie100
Summary: Naomi wants to be more than friends with Emily. What happens when they run into each other at a club? Read to find out.  This is my first story, so be nice  :


**Hey guys, this is my first story so be nice please. It's kind of an experiment to see whether I like writing them as much as I like reading them.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything skins.**

I can feel the beat pulsated through me, and the drugs passing through my veins. I'm high as fuck and having a great time. I look across the club and see a petite red headed girl

_my petite little redheaded girl_

grinding up against some brunette slut. Well, she's not exactly mine, I fucking wish. A wave of jealousy overcomes me as I see her knot her fingers through the brunettes hair.

_Fuck this._

I make my way through the crowds of sweaty, horny kids and find myself standing directly behind her, Emily. I put my hands on her waist and start grinding against her. The other slut gets the idea and pisses off. Emily turns around and sees me behind her; she does her cute little smirk and puts her hands on mine. Her ass is rubbing my crotch now and I can't help but let out a groan. She laughs after hearing this and turns around to face me.

"Hello Naomi, fancy seeing you here" she says, flashing me her seductive little smile.

_Oh god._

"Yeah, hey Ems, I though you looked lonely, so I came over to give you some company"

"Oh yeah, I was completely lonely before, with that girl. You totally just lost me some action, Lezza!" She replied sarcastically.

"You know you could easily still get some action if you wanted to" I said, praying she didn't hear the hopefulness in my voice.

Emily just smirked and moved closer, putting her hands around my waist. She began to dance again, eliciting small moans from within me every time she touched that certain spot. The atmosphere around us was hot, tense, almost **thick** with lust. I felt a pair of hands roaming up my shirt, dangerously close to my chest. I decided to take a leap of faith, and connected my lips to her ear lobe, nipping it softly before whispering, "Do you want this as much as I do?"

I heard a whimper and felt a nod against me. That was all I needed, she wants me back!

_Emily Fitch fucking wants me!_

I grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd, towards the nearest bathroom. We practically ran through the door and into a vacant cubicle. The door was barely locked when I felt myself get slammed against it. Emily had me pinned underneath her, I was helpless, she was in charge. She pushed her mouth against mine and shoved her tongue between my lips. Kissing Emily was my new favourite hobby. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Our tongues fought each other for what felt like forever. That was when I felt my shirt being lifted off my body, our lips parted as she pulled the clothing over my head. Emily's hand immediately went to my breasts, caressing them through my bra. My mind was spinning, I couldn't think straight.

_Thankyou God!_

All of a sudden I felt my bra being removed and a pair of lips replacing its spot above my nipples. She licked and sucked them, leaving me in ecstasy. I moaned loudly and felt Emily smirk against me. "You like that then Naoms?" She asked.

"You have no fucking idea" I breathed.

She laughed and continued with her ministrations on my body. I felt a hand stroking at my stomach, dangerously close to my waistline. I held my breath as she toyed with my belt buckle.

_Such a tease,_ I thought.

I hadn't even noticed she had managed to undo my belt and fly until she was nudging my jeans down with her leg. She placed her hand (the other hand was busy elsewhere) at the top of my underwear, playing with the rim. "Emily, please" I whispered. I could barely stand it anymore. Emily simply grinned and pulled down the offending item of clothing. I gasped when I felt a cold finger stroke up my slit, resting on my clit. Emily hesitantly pressed down, receiving a moan from me in return. She began rubbing slow, but firm circles, right where I wanted it most. I could feel sensations running through my body and I needed more. "Emily, more, please" I begged.

"Whatever you want, Naoms" She murmured.

I felt the hand that was previously on my breasts make its way down my body and then finally reaching my opening. Emily gently pushed a finger into me, and then another. I felt her thrust them into me in time with my erratic breathing. The overpowering feelings were taking their toll and I could feel an orgasm building within me. "Emily, I'm so close, don't stop" I panted. Emily quickened her pace and within seconds, I felt myself flying. I swear I could see stars; that's how powerful it was. As I came down from my high, I looked up to see her staring at me, her eyes were darkened with lust. "Emily fucking Fitch, you are simply amazing. You know that right?" I stated, completed baffled about what just happened.

"What can I say, I live to please" She said, winking, before dragging me in for a sloppy kiss.

"C'mon" I whispered. "Let's get out of here, Maybe I'll repay you at my house"

Emily jumped up immediately and grabbed my hand. "Lead the way, Lezza"

**I know it's short, but was it okay? Should I keep going?**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
